Bolas rojas llenas de pasión
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: Feliz Navidad a todos. Este one-shot está dedicado a todos aquellos a los que les gusta esta pareja. Reeditado. KAIxTAKAO.


**Pareja:** Kai&Takao.

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai y Lemon.

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos."

Feliz Navidad a todos y prospero Año Nuevo. Espero que os guste este One–shot. Dedicado a todas esas personas que les gusta esta pareja.

**BOLAS ROJAS LLENAS DE PASIÓN**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Un chico de cabellos azules y de ojos color marrón se incorporaba con pesadez de la cama. Miró a su alrededor y vio cómo todo estaba ordenado. Salió de la cama y se fue al cuarto de baño para ducharse. Después de eso se vistió, se fue a la cocina y se preparó un vaso de leche caliente y unas galletas, las cuales empezó a comerse por el camino, para sentarse en el sofá que estaba frente al fuego de la chimenea, que aún intentaba quedarse encendido desde el día anterior. Se acomodó en el sofá, mojando una galleta en la leche para después comérsela mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en las llamas saltarinas del fuego. Terminó de beberse el vaso de leche, devolviendo su vista al fuego.

"Rojo, como sus ojos", pensó con una sonrisa melancólica. Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Fregó el vaso y lo puso en su lugar. Después se fue a su habitación y empezó a hacer la cama. Tras lo cual, fue al comedor y encendió la radio para escuchar música.

–Y ése ha sido un tema del grupo musical, la Oreja de Van Gogh. Por cierto... –decía el chico de la radio, a la vez que el joven de cabellos azules metía un poco de leña en la chimenea, para, acto seguido, dirigirse a la cocina a por un mechero.

–Ésta noche, es Noche Buena, así que, ¡Feliz Navidad!

Esas palabras provocaron que el joven de cabellos azules saliera por la puerta de la cocina, entrando rápidamente al comedor y se quedara mirando a la radio con cara de asombro.

–Sí, queridos amigos, hoy es 24 de diciembre, así que disfrutad esta noche de la compañía de vuestros seres más queridos.

El joven se echó manos a la cabeza. Fue corriendo al desván y sacó una gran caja, dejándola en el suelo. En ella había un pequeño pino artificial. Comenzó a montarlo con rapidez, mientras escuchaba de fondo un villancico.

"¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de un día tan importante como lo es hoy?", pensaba el chico mientras montaba el pino de Navidad.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Un bicolor de ojos carmesí acababa de llegar a la ciudad de Tokio. Prácticamente acababa de recoger sus maletas del aeropuerto, cuando cogió un taxi.

–Feliz Navidad –dijo el taxista.

–Feliz Navidad –contestó sin más el bicolor.

–¿A dónde le llevo? –preguntó.

–A la calle Flor de cerezo –respondió.

–Muy bien –contestó el taxista.

"Tokio ha cambiado tanto…", pensaba el bicolor mirando por la ventanilla del coche los grandes edificios que él nunca había visto. Escuchaba cómo un villancico daba a su fin en la radio, para dar paso a una canción lenta que el bicolor reconoció en cuanto la escuchó. Esa canción había sido su favorita desde siempre y más aun cuando se convirtió en la canción de él y de su chico.

"Takao –suspiró con una sonrisa llena de esperanza–, he vuelto."

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Su pino ya estaba casi decorado, tenía un poco de nieve artificial, varias serpentinas de colores y unas bolas amarillas y azules. Miró hacia la caja de la cual había sacado todos esos adornos. Estaba vacía.

"Necesito unas bolas rojas, tengo que encontrarlas a como dé lugar", pensaba mientras cogía las llaves de su casa y salía de allí abrigándose bien.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

El bicolor había dejado las maletas en el hotel en el que se iba a hospedar. Harto de estar allí, decidió salir a comprar. Comenzó a lloverle por el camino, así que, para evitar mojarse mucho, se puso el gorro de la sudadera en la cabeza. Sus ojos localizaron rápidamente un supermercado, así que decidió entrar con el fin de encontrar lo que andaba buscando desde que había regresado a Japón.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

–Genial –se dijo a sí mismo–. ¡Ahora me tiene que llover, esto es el colmo! –exclamó el chico, poniéndose el gorro de su chaqueta en la cabeza, entrando, en esos momentos, a un supermercado cercano, para ver si encontraba las bolas rojas.

Caminó directo a la sección de adornos de Navidad. Con un poco de suerte, encontraría esas bolas rojas. Con la mirada comenzó a inspeccionar todas las estanterías. ¡Bingo, ahí estaban! Sólo quedaba un paquete de doce bolas. Se apresuró con rapidez a cogerlo. Cuando por fin lo había tocado, otra mano había cogido el mismo paquete.

–Perdone pero yo me lo llevo –refirió el chico de cabellos azules.

–Se equivoca –negó el otro.

–Yo lo he cogido primero –le hizo saber.

–Pero yo lo he visto primero –le reclamó.

–Tengo que ponerlo en el árbol. –Dio un pequeño tirón de la caja, insinuando que ya era suya.

–Y yo. –El otro le imitó el gesto.

–Oiga, a mis hijos les hace mucha ilusión tener unas bolas rojas en el árbol. –Volvió a repetir la operación el menor.

–A los míos también. –Él no se iba a quedar atrás.

–¡No he recorrido media ciudad para nada! –Se estaba empezando a hartar por lo que el forcejeo con el otro individuo, a quien no podía verle la cara por culpa de un gorro, se estaba volviendo más fuerte.

–¡Oiga, es importante para mí tenerlas! –Se le estaba empezando a acabar la paciencia y más al ver cómo ese chico encapuchado no estaba dispuesto a darle algo que él quería.

–¡Pero yo tengo que llevármelos! –gritó el menor al tiempo que se le caía el gorro hacia atrás, permitiéndole a la otra persona verlo. El otro dejó de forcejear con él, dejando que se llevara de un tirón la pequeña caja–. Gracias –agradeció intentando recuperar la compostura.

–Takao –lo nombró el bicolor, quitándose su gorro.

–¿Kai? –preguntó, sorprendido, el otro.

–Sí, soy yo –respondió igual de sorprendido que éste.

–Pero, ¿cuándo has...? –antes de terminar con la frase el bicolor le interrumpió.

–Hace unas horas –le respondió al saber cuál iba a ser la pregunta del menor–. Te ves muy bien –añadió mirándolo de arriba abajo.

–Tú también –respondió un poco enfadado, pero sin gritarle–. Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. –Se dio media vuelta. Kai empezó a seguirlo en silencio hasta la caja y después hasta la calle, donde apenas estaba lloviendo.

–¿Sigues enfadado? –preguntó el bicolor, aunque, por la actitud del otro, era más que evidente, pero quería cerciorarse.

–No. ¿Por qué? ¿Debería? –preguntó haciéndose el ofendido mientras aligeraba el paso.

–Conozco ese tono. –Le apuntó con el dedo índice–. Todavía sigues enfadado conmigo –afirmó siguiéndole por detrás.

–Pues si lo conoces, ahórrate tus preguntas –le respondió de mala gana, poniéndose el gorro.

–Vamos, Takao. –Lo imitó en el gesto–. He regresado.

–No veo ninguna diferencia –le respondió con simpleza.

–Te he echado de menos –le confesó.

–No se nota. Si me disculpas, ha sido un día difícil para mí, así que me voy.

–Oye, tenemos que hablar –no estaba dispuesto a dejar marchar a Takao. En ese momento vio cómo las gotas se convertían en nieve.

–Yo creo que no –respondió dándose media vuelta para mirarle enfadado, para luego mirar al cielo y cambiar totalmente su cara–. Estupendo, serán unas Navidades blancas –celebró sonriendo.

Kai se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, hasta que vio la mirada del menor cambiar a una de enfado cuando sus ojos chocaron con los suyos. –¿Es que no tienes casa o qué?

–La verdad es que no –respondió sinceramente.

–Pues… vete a un hotel. –Se cruzó de brazos indignado.

–No tengo mucho dinero.

–¿Y? –preguntó en un tono que le dio a entender al bicolor "¿y a mí, qué?".

–Y nada –respondió a la vez que estornudaba. El bicolor se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando al menor.

–No me mires así.

–¡Achú! –estornudó el otro.

–Te vas a resfriar, será mejor que te vayas –le advirtió, esquivándole la mirada.

–No, hasta que hables conmigo.

–No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Kai.

–Pues de aquí no me pienso mover.

–¡Muy bien, ya me voy yo! –dijo, dándose media vuelta, caminando hacia delante, dejando atrás a Kai. Viró en la esquina de un edificio y apoyó su espalda y cabeza en la pared. Cinco minutos después, se asomó un poco para ver cómo Kai seguía en la misma posición de antes.

–Cabezota –se dijo a sí mismo. Suspiró–. Qué remedio. –Dobló la esquina y caminó hacia el bicolor, poniéndose frente a él pero sin mirarle–. Kai, si no tienes a donde ir, he pensado que podrías dormir esta noche en mi casa. ¡Pero sólo esta noche y será en el sofá! ¡Y te pondré reglas! –le advirtió al ver como el bicolor había conseguido una victoria por su parte.

–Está bien –le respondió, sonriendo en sus adentros.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Los dos llegaron a la casa del menor, el cual empezó a abrir la puerta con la llave. Se apresuró a entrar por la nevada que estaba cayendo en esos momentos, dejando al otro atrás.

–Cierra cuando entres –le dijo al bicolor. Takao se quitó el abrigo, que estaba impregnado de nieve. Kai se quedó observando el lugar con detenimiento, viendo que nada había cambiado. Por su parte, Takao puso una silla frente a la chimenea, colgando ahí su abrigo, con el fin de que se secara. Acercó sus manos al calor del fuego para calentarse, dándole la espalda a Kai. Kai centraba su atención en el menor. Este llevaba un pantalón negro y un jersey verde claro de cuello alto.

–Si no vienes, no te calentarás –le informó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kai.

–Tienes razón –contestó el bicolor acercándose a él, para ver cómo el menor se marchaba de su lado, cogiendo la cajita de bolas rojas que había comprado, en sus manos. Se arrodilló frente al árbol, dejando la caja en el suelo. La abrió y comenzó a coger una de las bolas en sus manos, colocando en el pino la primera bola. El teléfono sonó, haciendo que se pusiera de pie para contestar.

–¿Diga?... Ah, hola... No. No... –Respondió con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con sus dedos con el cable del teléfono–. Sí... Feliz Navidad...

Kai se quedó mirando a Takao, para después mirar esas bolas rojas que había dentro de la caja. Miró de nuevo a Takao y lo vio hablando todavía. Se acercó hasta la caja, y se agachó para coger una bola, poniéndose de nuevo frente al fuego.

–Está bien... adiós –se despidió, colgando el teléfono. Se agachó de nuevo al suelo y comenzó a colocar tranquilamente las bolas en el pino. Mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, Kai veía la cara de ilusión de Takao. Disfrutaba el verlo así, como si fuera un niño pequeño que, ilusionado, monta su árbol de Navidad. Muchos recuerdos felices le vinieron a la memoria. Miró la bola que sostenía en su mano, sonriendo con nostalgia.

El moreno de piel fue a coger la última bola, pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba una. Contó rápidamente las que había en el árbol, efectivamente le faltaba una. Miró a Kai, dándose cuenta de que tenía la bola en su mano. Se fijó en su rostro y estaba tan sereno y tranquilo como siempre, excepto su sonrisa. Era como si estuviera recordando cosas tristes, como si echara algo de menos. Después le echó un vistazo al bicolor, que llevaba puesto una sudadera con gorro de color rojo y unos pantalones blancos. Takao sentía sus mejillas arder. No podía sentir eso en estos momentos, se suponía que estaba muy enfadado con Kai y que no lo perdonaría tan fácil.

–Kai, ¿te importaría devolvérmela? –pidió extendiendo su mano, llamando la atención de Kai de inmediato.

–No –respondió poniéndosela en la mano, acariciándole con las yemas de sus dedos las del menor.

–Gracias –agradeció, dándose la vuelta para poder colocar la bola en el árbol.

–¿Quiénes son estos niños?– preguntó Kai, haciendo que el menor se diera la vuelta y viera la foto que Kai estaba observando sobre la chimenea.

–Ése soy yo y mi curso de preescolar –le contestó siguiendo con su tarea.

–¿Ya eres profesor? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Sí, hace poco menos de un año –le respondió.

–¿Y cómo te va?– preguntó interesado.

–Bien, son unos chicos muy obedientes. –Se puso de pie.

–¿Tú eres su único profesor?– preguntó Kai.

–Sí –afirmó el joven de cabellos azules sentándose en el sofá, mirando hacia el fuego–. Lo cierto es que me va muy bien.

Silenció unos momentos para, por fin, atreverse a hacer una pregunta. –¿Dónde... están tus hijos? –preguntó al ver cómo no había ni una sola foto del joven de cabellos azules y su nueva familia.

–¿Qué hi...? ¡Ah, lo dices por lo que te dije en el supermercado! –concluyó, viendo cómo Kai asentía–. Sólo quería llevarme las bolas –le aclaró tocándose el cuello–, ¿y los tuyos?

–Eso era sólo una excusa, las bolas de color rojo significan mucho para mí.

–Pues creía que la Navidad no significaba nada para ti –le miró unos segundos.

–Y así era, pero todo cambió cuando te conocí y montamos nuestro primer árbol de Navidad juntos –le aclaró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

–Voy a poner la radio . –Se puso de pie, sintiéndose incómodo por la mirada del bicolor. La música no tardó en escucharse.

"Está nervioso, lo sé, por eso ha puesto la música", pensaba viendo los movimientos del otro. –Oye, Takao, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–¿Qué?

–Si tengo una habitación en ésta casa, ¿por qué tengo que dormir en el sofá?

–Porque tu habitación ya no está –contestó de forma fría–. Además, te he dicho que, si venías aquí, dormirías en el sofá, si no quieres eso, vete a un hotel.

–No me malinterpretes, te lo pregunto sólo por curiosidad.

–La curiosidad mató al gato –agregó.

–Ya lo sé. Pero bueno, antes vivía aquí... aunque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso.

–¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta –le respondió sarcástico.

–Sabes que no te pega esa actitud, Takao.

–¡Me da igual si me pega o no! –exclamó enfadado.

–Oye, tenía que irme –le explicó tajante, pero sin levantar el tono de su voz.

–¡Sí, a la vista está que te fuiste!

–Takao.

–¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡Calladito estás más guapo, Kai! –agregó.

–¡No puedo creerme que todavía sigas enfadado conmigo por lo que sucedió!.

–¡Pues créetelo, porque es así! ¡Ni siquiera tuviste la delicadeza de avisarme unos días antes de que tuvieras que irte!.

–¡No quería estropearte la Navidad, que sé que es una fecha que te encanta!

–¡Vaya qué considerado eras, Kai!

–¡Takao, irme de Japón era parte de mi formación!

–¡Ya! ¡Seguro!

–¿¡Crees que me hubiera ido de tu lado si no hubiera sido así!? –le preguntó.

–¡Tengo mis dudas!

–No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. –Negó incrédulo con la cabeza, bajando el tono de voz para intentar tranquilizarse.

–Pues créetelo, porque es lo que pienso –afirmó, viendo cómo el mayor se acercaba hasta donde él estaba.

–Oye, sé que estás enfadado, pero yo también lo estoy.

–¡Ja! ¿¡Y tú por qué!?

–¡Porque no te despediste de mí! ¡Me quedé preocupado por ti! ¡Te dejé un mensaje en el contestador y no me contestaste! ¡Te llamé al móvil y no me respondiste! ¡Tuve que irme sin despedirme de ti, porque no quisiste salir de tu habitación y encima tú eres el que está enfadado conmigo!

_Flash Back_

Takao estaba en el comedor haciendo unos ejercicios que le pedía su profesor. Kai llegó a su casa con cara de preocupación.

–Hola –saludó Takao mirándolo con una sonrisa, viendo como Kai se acercaba a él, dándole un beso en los labios.

–Hola, ¿cómo te va con los ejercicios? –preguntó mirando el folio.

–Bien, ya casi están acabados –le respondió fijándose en los ojos de Kai–. Kai, ¿estás bien?

–Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante –le aclaró.

–Está bien, dime –dijo mirando al bicolor, viendo cómo Kai le cogía la mano.

–Verás... tengo que irme de viaje.

–¿De viaje? ¿A dónde?

–A París.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó confuso.

–Si quiero seguir estudiando arquitectura, los profesores me obligan a que vaya a Paris.

–Pero... volverás dentro de unos días, ¿verdad? –preguntó preocupado, borrando la sonrisa de su cara. Kai negó con la cabeza–.¿Entonces cuándo? –quiso saber.

–En un año o dos –contestó con pesar.

–Pero vendrás al menos en vacaciones, ¿no?

–Me temo que no –contestó Kai.

–¿Cuándo te irás? –preguntó Takao mientras intentaba asimilar lo que Kai le estaba diciendo.

–En unas horas –le respondió viendo cómo Takao le soltaba la mano y se ponía de pie–. Takao, yo...

–¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ¿Es que no te importo?

–Claro que sí –le contestó, poniéndose de pie.

–Entonces, ¿por qué me lo cuentas ahora? No, espera... mejor no me digas nada –se cruzó de brazos indignado.

–Takao...

–Dime que no vas a ir, Kai –le miró con seriedad para ver cómo el bicolor intentaba hablar, pero de su boca no salían palabras.

–Tengo que hacerlo si en un futuro quiero ser arquitecto.

–No puedo creerlo, ¡me vas a dejar solo!

–Regresaré antes de que te des cuenta –intentó convencerle.

–¡Eres un egoísta, Kai! –le gritó con enfado.

–Sabes que no llevas razón en eso. Takao, sé que ahora estás impactado por la noticia.

–¡Estoy furioso por la noticia! ¡Debías de haberlo dicho antes, Kai! ¡Ahora sé que no me tienes en cuenta para nada!

–¡Sabes que no es así! ¡Yo no he planeado esto!

–¡Da igual! –intentó tranquilizarse–. Kai, un año es un año. No puedo estar tanto tiempo sin ti, no lo soportaría.

–Tendrás que hacerlo, como yo lo haré.

–Está bien –le respondió, yéndose corriendo hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

–Takao –caminó hasta esa puerta cerrada–, no te enfades! –le pidió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–¿¡Quieres irte, verdad!? ¡Pues vete! ¡Estaré perfectamente sin ti! ¡No te necesito! ¡Así que vete ya a París! ¡Egoísta!

–Takao... –alargó el nombre.

–¡Vete, no vaya a ser que pierdas el avión! ¡Por mí como si te vas ahora mismo! ¿¡Yo no te importo nada, verdad!? ¡Pues tú a mí, tampoco! ¡Así que déjame solo de una vez! –gritó enfadado.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

El bicolor tocó la puerta de la habitación.

–Takao, sal para que pueda despedirme de ti –le pidió con serenidad.

–No –dijo rotundo.

–Venga, no seas cabezota –le pidió poniendo su mano sobre la madera de la puerta.

–No quiero. Mejor vete ya.

–Takao, te juro que volveré para estar a tu lado.

–No, no lo harás –afirmó el otro, llorando en silencio.

–Te lo prometo. –Sonrió a medias–. Por favor, Takao, quiero despedirme de ti.

–...

–Está bien. –Separó su mano de la puerta–. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue, cuídate mucho –se despidió sin dejar de mirar la puerta, cogiendo las dos maletas del suelo–. Te amo.

–...

–Adiós, Takao –acto seguido, Kai empezó a mirar por última vez todo lo que le rodeaba, para después, salir por la puerta principal de la casa.

_Fin Flash back_

–¡Ni siquiera te despediste de mí! ¡Sólo quería despedirme de mi novio, antes de irme! –le aclaró al moreno de piel.

–Kai, me dejaste muy confundido –habló Takao en su defensa.

Después ambos quedaron en silencio, escuchando la música, a la vez que aclaraban sus pensamientos.

–Y ahora una canción de Bonnie Tyler, _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ –anunció el chico de la radio.

Kai no dudó en estirar su mano frente a Takao. El joven de cabeza azulada dudó en si debía cogerla o no. Finalmente, se decantó por cogerla y ponerse de pie. Se acercó un poco más al bicolor y rodeó con sus dos manos el cuello de Kai. Kai puso ambas manos sobre la cintura del menor, rodeándola, comenzando a moverse de izquierda a derecha, en un baile lento. Ésa era su canción, gracias a ella, Takao y Kai habían empezado su relación hace años. El menor se recargó poco a poco en el hombro del bicolor como antes solía hacerlo. Kai apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza del menor. Ambos no querían que ese momento mágico para ellos, acabara.

La canción estaba llegando a su fin. Ellos lo único que querían era estar cerca uno del otro. Los dos seguían abrazados, aunque la música había acabado. Uno esperaba el movimiento del otro.

–Tengo que ir a la cocina –anunció Takao separándose de él–. Si quieres, puedes ver la tele –le comentó sin tan siquiera mirarle.

–Está bien –le contestó, viendo cómo el chico de cabeza azulada entraba a la cocina y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai estaba sentado en el sofá, con el codo apoyado en el brazo del mismo. Takao estaba terminando de poner la mesa. Se acercó hasta el bicolor, comprobando que aún seguía durmiendo.

"Está tan atractivo como siempre. Tiene unas facciones tan relajadas cuando duerme. Me quedaría mirándolo durante horas y no me cansaría", pensaba con una sonrisa tierna.

–Mph. –Se quejó el bicolor, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

"Se va a despertar. ¿Y ahora que le digo?", pensaba Takao con nerviosismo. Kai fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, encontrándose a Takao frente a él. –Creía que estarías viendo la tele.

–Es que me gusta estar aquí, así de paso compruebo la comodidad del sofá –respondió Kai sobándose el cuello.

"Pobre, le duele el cuello." –Como sea, he venido para decirte de que la cena esta lista –le avisó, yéndose al comedor.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai estaba sentado en la mesa con el plato de espaguetis en frente. Miraba el plato una y otra vez.

–¿Lo has hecho tú? –le preguntó al chico de cabeza azulada.

–Sí, ¿algún problema? –preguntó el moreno, cogiendo el tenedor.

–No –respondió Kai, imitándole el gesto.

–Tranquilo, no voy a envenenarte –respondió en su defensa.

–No es por eso –aún recordaba ciertas cosas del joven de cabellos azules y una de ellas, es que no sabía cocinar.

–Como si no te conociera.

–Te digo que no es por eso –contestó Kai armándose de valor, enrollando un poco de pasta en el tenedor, llevándoselo hasta la boca para empezar a saborearlos. Takao esperaba el veredicto de Kai–. Mm... Está delicioso.

–Ya lo sé –dijo Takao, empezando a comer con una sonrisa interior.

–¿Cómo aprendiste? No te ofendas, pero eras un desastre en la cocina.

–Tuve que ir a clases. Me hubiera muerto de hambre si no hubiera sido así, ya que no sabía cocinar.

–Lo siento –se disculpó poniéndose triste.

El menor, al ver la cara de tristeza del blanquecino, no pudo evitar sentirse mal ante su propio comentario. –Tengamos una cena tranquila, ¿quieres?

–De acuerdo –afirmó sin más.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Habían retirado un poco el sofá de la chimenea. Por suerte para Kai, el sofá era un sofá cama. Takao le sacó una manta y una almohada.

–No pasarás mucho frío estando la chimenea con el fuego encendido. Ya sabes dónde está el servicio, si es que todavía lo recuerdas. –Volteó hacia el bicolor y vio cómo se le quedaba mirando–. ¿Qué? –preguntó en un tono seco, soltando ambas cosas sobre el sofá cama, quedándose a unos pasos de distancia de él.

–Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí –sonrió con tristeza, sentándose en el sofá cama–. Seguro que soy un estorbo para ti. Tú ya tendrías tus planes y quizás esta noche hubieras preferido pasarla con alguien especial.

–No tengo a nadie especial –respondió sonrojándose, mirando al suelo–. ¿Y tú? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Yo tampoco. Aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo, no he podido sacarte de mi corazón –le confesó.

–Ya, sólo lo dices para quedar bien –dijo nervioso.

–Te aseguro que no es así. Tienes razón, fui un egoísta dejándote aquí. Me importó más estudiar arquitectura. Debí de haberlo dejado. Haberme quedado aquí contigo, pero yo tenía el estúpido sueño de hacer una casa para nosotros en el futuro.

–Ya no importa –le respondió, mirándolo a los ojos.

–Claro que importa. Me porte fatal contigo, eras mi novio y seguirías siéndolo si no fuese por mi egoísmo.

–Kai… –Se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente.

–Me merezco tu desprecio y mucho más –siguió hablando.

–Kai... para ya –le pidió acercándose a él, arrodillándose en el suelo. Lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del bicolor.

–¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? –preguntó correspondiendo el abrazo.

–No te castigues más –le dijo mirándolo, fijándose en esos ojos color carmesí que tanto le gustaba. Kai subió una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Takao, comenzando a acariciarla. El chico de cabeza azulada no tardó en oprimir con delicadeza su mejilla contra la palma de la mano de Kai. Ambos se fijaron en los labios del otro, aproximándose lentamente, hasta rozarlos y, finalmente, unirlos. Acercaron más sus cuerpos, uno contra el otro, para acariciarse y abrazarse la espalda con desesperación y deseo.

El bicolor bajó ambas manos a la cadera de Takao. El menor sabía muy bien lo que intentaba hacer el bicolor, así que se abrazó a su cuello mientras seguían besándose apasionadamente. Kai cogió a Takao en peso, levantándolo del suelo. El menor enredó sus dos piernas en las caderas de Kai, sintiendo cómo el bicolor lo tumbaba lentamente en el sofá cama. Kai descendió hasta el cuello de su chico, permitiéndole a Takao tomar aire. Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al sentir cómo Kai le daba suaves mordiscos, haciéndole erizar la piel. Kai primero tenía que pedirle permiso a su chico de la misma forma que lo había hecho siempre.

Dejó de besarle el cuello y vio como Takao estaba sonrojado. Se acercó lentamente hacia sus labios, cogiendo su labio inferior con los dientes, dándole un pequeño tirón de ellos sin hacerle daño. El menor lo miró fijamente para después dirigirse a la oreja del bicolor y comenzar a darle un pequeño mordisco en ella, haciendo que a Kai se le erizara el bello. Sonrió al ver que Takao le acababa de dar permiso para seguir.

El menor buscó los labios del bicolor y comenzó a besarlos de nuevo, esta vez jugando con sus lenguas, creando un beso más intenso. Con ayuda de sus pies se iba quitando las zapatillas, mientras intentaba levantarle a Kai la sudadera con ambas manos. El bicolor abandonó los labios de Takao para arrodillarse en la cama, levantándose la sudadera, momento en el que Kai sintió los labios del menor besarle su pecho desnudo. Kai lanzó la sudadera al suelo, acariciando la cabeza del menor. Takao fue bajando sus manos hasta el pantalón del bicolor, desabrochándole el botón y bajándole la cremallera con habilidad, para luego meter una de sus manos en el bóxer y acariciar el miembro de Kai, mientras que le mordía a lo largo del pecho. Con la otra mano, intentaba bajar el bóxer y pantalón de Kai. Kai empezó a sentir mucho calor y sus mejillas se iban sonrojando.

El blanquecino ayudó a Takao en su tarea de bajar sus propios pantalones y bóxer hasta dejar su miembro totalmente descubiertos. El menor se dio cuenta de que no podría aguantar más al ver esa imagen frente a él, así que salió de debajo del mayor y se puso de pie en el suelo. Se quitó el jersey, los calcetines, el pantalón y el bóxer. En el momento que Takao salió de la cama, él aprovechó para también terminar de desnudarse.

Kai buscó a Takao. Lo vio tumbado en la cama con las rodillas flexionadas, totalmente desnudo. Kai se quedó alucinado, ¿en qué momento Takao se había desnudado? Sabía que era rápido, pero no esperaba eso. Vio que el joven de cabeza azulada lo esperaba impaciente, así que él no le hizo esperar más.

Se puso en la cama, arrodillándose frente a él. Le levantó las caderas y comenzó a penetrarlo lenta y cuidadosamente. El chico de cabellos azules no se quejaba, ya que esa no era la primera vez que eso le pasaba. Vio cómo Kai se acercaba más a él, hasta besarle los labios. Takao lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo y besándolo con pasión. Ambos empezaron a moverse lentamente, para, poco después, ir acelerando el ritmo de sus caderas. Los dos jadeaban de placer sintiendo lo que cada uno le hacía al otro.

Ambos sintieron cómo el clímax estaba a punto de llegar, haciendo sus movimientos más salvajes, mordiéndose y lamiéndose todo lo que podían. Ya casi estaban sin fuerzas, cuando Kai hizo un último movimiento y dejó su esencia salir dentro de Takao. El menor al sentir la esencia caliente de Kai entrar en su cuerpo, no tardó en dejar salir la suya.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, viendo la pasión que aún seguía habiendo en ellos. Jamás habían desatado esa pasión en la cama. Intentaban respirar, teniendo sus bocas abiertas. Kai rozó su mejilla con la de Takao, intentando recobrar el aliento que le faltaba. El menor lo abrazó con una mano la espalda y con la otra la nuca, jugando con su pelo. Takao sentía cómo Kai empezaba a repartirle besos en el hombro, en el oído, en el cuello, en la mejilla, en la punta de la nariz y en la boca.

Takao a continuación le mordió la oreja como lo había hecho antes, indicándole a Kai que podía seguir. Kai acercó sus labios a los del otro, rozándolos levemente, mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de Takao.

–Te amo– le susurró el blanquecino para después darle un beso salvaje.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

–Kai –lo llamó el menor, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, abrazándolo.

–¿Uhm? –le contestó, dándole suaves caricias en la cabeza con una mano y con la otra, abrazándolo.

–Tú no eres ningún egoísta. Lo fui yo. Sólo quería tenerte a mi lado. Me sentó muy mal la noticia y... te juro que en el último momento me arrepentí de lo que estaba haciendo. Pensaba que ibas a cambiar de idea y que regresarías aquí conmigo. Tenía esa esperanza.

_Flash Back_

Takao acababa de escuchar cómo la puerta se cerraba. Salió de la habitación, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

–¿Kai? –preguntó, mirando en el comedor. "Seguro que se arrepiente en el último segundo y regresa conmigo", pensaba Takao mirando hacia la puerta, por la cual se había ido el bicolor.

Takao llevaba un buen rato esperando. "¿Por qué no ha venido todavía? ¿Es que piensa irse de verdad? ¿Me va a dejar solo? Kai no se iría sin que lo despidiera", pensaba mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Pero, ¿y si se va y no me he despedido de él? Espero que no sea demasiado tarde", se dijo a sí mismo, cogiendo las llaves de la casa, cerrando la puerta y echando la llave. Se metió las llaves en el bolsillo y no caminó más de tres pasos cuando escuchó sonar el teléfono. Rápidamente intentó sacar las llaves del bolsillo. Se puso tan nervioso por querer hacerlo rápido que se le cayeron al suelo.

–¡Oh, vaya! –Dijo nervioso viendo más de siete llaves casi iguales–. ¿¡Y ahora cuál demonios es!? –se preguntó probándolas todas–. ¡Vamos, ábrete de una vez! –Takao escuchó cómo estaba saltando el contestador.

–Takao, soy yo, al parecer sigues muy enfadado conmigo. Perdóname, sabes que odio verte en ese estado. Mi avión sale dentro de diez minutos. Sólo quería decirte que te voy a echar muchísimo de menos y que los minutos me parecen horas sin ti. Cuídate y no te olvides de mí, porque para mí será imposible olvidarte –decía Kai cuando Takao consiguió abrir por fin la puerta. El menor fue corriendo hasta el teléfono–. Eso es todo, te amo mucho, Takao. Adiós. –Finalizó el mensaje con un largo sonido emitido por el contestador.

–¡Kai! –Respondió cogiendo la bocina del teléfono–.¡Kai espera...! –dijo rápidamente cuando escuchó el interminable pitido en su oído. Escuchó el mensaje que Kai le había dejado. Salió por la puerta cerrándola deprisa para, acto seguido, salir corriendo hacia el aeropuerto.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai estaba mirando a su alrededor con tristeza. Veía a la gente despedirse unos de otros y otros dándose la bienvenida.

–Señor, su billete ya está revisado puede pasar –le informó una azafata, en el puesto de información.

–Claro –respondió mirando por última vez hacia atrás. "No va a venir." Suspiró, metiéndose por el pasillo que daba a la puerta del avión.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao llegaba fatigado al aeropuerto de tanto correr. Había intentado llamar a Kai cuando iba bajando las escaleras del metro, pero tuvo la mala suerte de ponerse tan nervioso, que el móvil se le resbaló entre los dedos, cayendo por las escaleras y metiéndose entre las vías del tren. Un tren no tardó en pasarle por encima, destrozándolo por completo.

Se acercó hasta una de las azafatas que estaba en el mostrador de información. –Señorita, ¿ha salido ya el vuelo con destino a París?

–Ya no puede pasar señor, el avión está a punto de despegar –le informó la chica.

–Pero tiene que dejarme pasar sólo un segundo, es muy importante –le rogó.

–Lo siento, pero tengo órdenes de que eso está prohibido.

–¿Dónde está el avión? –preguntó, quizás aún podía hacer algo.

–Está por aquí –dijo la chica guiándole para que viera cómo, por las ventanas del edificio, se veía a varios pasajeros tomando asiento en el avión. La chica se retiró de allí para seguir con su trabajo. El menor buscaba desesperado a su bicolor. Ahí estaba, su cara era de mucha tristeza.

–¡Kai! –lo llamó, golpeando los cristales de la ventana, pero el bicolor no lo miraba–. ¡Kai, estoy aquí! –le avisó, dándole fuertes puñetazos a la ventana–. ¡Por favor, no te vayas todavía! –gritó derramando una lágrima al ver que Kai ni siquiera miraba hacia allí–. ¡Kai, no me dejes! –pidió mientras que veía cómo el bicolor se pasaba el dorso de la mano por las mejillas.

"Te voy a extrañar tanto, Takao", pensaba el bicolor limpiándose las lágrimas que le escurrían por las mejillas, no percatándose de que el menor estaba a su izquierda dándole fuertes puñetazos al cristal para llamarle la atención. –Te amo –susurró, sintiendo cómo el avión comenzaba a andar para después despegar.

–¡No, Kai! –Gritó, dejándose resbalar por los cristales y la pared, agachándose en el suelo–. Snif... te amo –dijo con una media sonrisa, intentando no seguir llorando, pero sin ningún éxito.

_Fin Flash Back_

–Por eso no me respondiste la llamada –contestó el bicolor, entendiéndolo.

–Sí, lo siento mucho. No estoy enfadado contigo, sino conmigo mismo. Fui tan orgulloso que no me daba cuenta de que tú también estabas sufriendo. Cuando te fuiste tuve que aprender a cocinar y a todas esas cosas que no se me daban bien, así que le saqué partido a tu viaje. Kai... ¿podrás perdonar a este niño orgulloso, cabezota y egoísta por lo que pasó?

–Takao, mírame –le susurró, viendo cómo el menor le obedecía–. Nunca me he enfadado con este niño "orgulloso, cabezota y egoísta" por lo que pasó –le aclaró, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del menor–. Eres mi vida entera, Takao, nunca podría enfadarme contigo. Además, los dos no supimos afrontar esto como hubiésemos debido hacerlo, pero ya no importa, la distancia nos ha unido a los dos más de lo que nos hubiésemos imaginado en toda nuestra vida.

–Tienes razón. –Le sonrió–. Buenas noches. –Le dio un beso, para después recostarse de nuevo en su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

–Buenas noches –le contestó, abrazando al menor.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai se quedó mirando al menor. Takao estaba dormido todavía, así que se levantó del sofá cama con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

–Perdóname –susurró, poniéndose los bóxers.

Takao despertó al abrir los ojos lentamente. –Mmm... –se quejó. Vio el árbol de Navidad frente a él. Ahí estaban sus bolas rojas preferidas, las rojas, con las que hace años había adornado el primer pino de Navidad con el bicolor, con las que le enseñó al bicolor el significado de la Navidad. Esas bolas le traían un montón de recuerdos felices a los dos.

Takao se dio la vuelta, buscando al blanquecino, pero vio que estaba él solo en el sofá cama. Se sorprendió un poco. Así que se incorporó poco a poco en la cama, quedándose sentado. ¿Y si Kai se había ido mientras el dormía? Si ésa era la idea no lo soportaría ésta vez.

–¿Kai? –preguntó preocupado.

–Buenos días –sintió a sus espaldas. Takao se dio la vuelta–. ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Kai al notar la cara de preocupación del menor.

–¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó ahora más aliviado, aunque, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse algo intranquilo.

–Quería darte una sorpresa, preparándote tus galletas favoritas y vaso de leche caliente –le contestó, dejándolos encima de la mesa.

–Kai, prométeme que nunca más me volverás a dejar solo –habló viendo cómo Kai se acercaba a él y se sentaba en la cama. El menor no dudó en abrazarlo, siendo correspondido.

–Te lo prometo. Jamás volveré a irme, no volveré a separarme de ti. Haré los planos de nuestra nueva casa, ésa que tantas veces hemos soñado. Te lo prometo –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

–Te amo, Kai –le confesó, mirándolo.

–Y yo a ti –le contestó dándole un tierno y tranquilo beso en los labios, mientras lo abrazaba.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

**FIN**

Espero que os haya gustado este One–shot. Si tenéis alguna duda acerca de esta historia, podéis preguntármela, que yo os responderé encantada.


End file.
